


【脑洞】德国爱情故事

by Rain0704714



Series: 绝妙拉郎 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 预警：Lewy X Raul 的究极拉郎！（前后顺序有意义，有泥塑有肉）黑帮老大万和卷毛警察吴，只是个脑洞
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Raúl González
Series: 绝妙拉郎 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847584
Kudos: 1





	【脑洞】德国爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 不要问：这八竿子打不到一块去的是怎么拉的！  
> 废话，打得到一块去还能叫拉郎吗！

万哥是慕尼黑黑帮的老大，年纪轻轻一表人才，正准备带着兄弟们去和沙尔克帮火拼。结果在沙尔克大学附近闲逛的时候遇到了警察吴。他买咖啡没带钱，恰好被万哥看到，嚯嚯是个漂亮大美女，有点心动呢。于是带善人万就帮他付了钱。

警花感动地直冒泡，就开始和他聊天。

“你是沙尔克大学的学生吗？”

万哥面不改色心不跳：“....是的。”

“哎，年轻真好啊，工作实在太累了...。”美女如此抱怨。

“你是做什么工作的啊？”

然后就看到警花掏出了证件，万哥心里咯噔一声，淦，是个条子！

结果警花一副人畜无害又缺心眼的样子，和万万聊的非常嗨，甚至约好了下次见面。晚上万哥和兄弟们开会计划如何端掉沙尔克帮的时候，大家都七嘴八舌，只有他全程神游，满脑子警花，哦警花从头到脚都好可爱哦.....。

“老大， 你觉得哪个计划比较好？”

“哦。都挺好，你们看着办吧。”

“？？？”

万：教练，我想谈恋爱.jpg

于是感受到做黑帮不如泡妞的万万开始和警花各种偶遇、压马路，给警花带好吃的，逗警花开心，完全开启恋爱模式。除了涉及真实身份的东西，万哥啥都和警花说了。

比如，警花表示：“莱维你身材真好——”

“哎我跟你说，我小时候可瘦弱了后来balabala....”

警花笑眯眯地听着，他的话不多，偶尔也会说自己的事，他说自己是在附近调查一个复杂的案子，但是描述的也比较含糊。万哥没有多追究，好像以肉眼可见的速度坠入爱河，沉迷美女不可自拔。

最后慕尼黑黑帮终于要实施他们的计划了，万哥心里有点难过，因为搞完事他就要回慕尼黑了。他在他们第一次相遇的那个咖啡店和警花道别。

“我在沙尔克大学的交换生期限到了，”他扯淡：“明天就要回慕尼黑了。”

结果对方神色复杂，欲言又止。为了拒绝尬聊，万万转移话题，问：“你之前说的那个案子，办好了吗？”

他寻思着这半个月美女都在和自己四处嗨，哪里像工作很忙的样子？

“哦，那个，”警花抬起头笑了一下：“已经差不多了，就剩最后一步了。”

“可能....需要你的帮忙。”

万万眉头一皱发现事情并不简单。

他把事情答应了下来，约好了今晚见面。然后万哥回到宾馆，抽了根烟，想了想警花的所做所为....

手机上收到一条短信，XX路XX小区XX号。万哥看了一眼，给兄弟们发了条信息，然后开车去这个小区。

万：兄弟们...今晚咱不搞事了哈，明天就回家家...。

慕尼黑黑帮：？？？？

等万哥驱车达到目的地，敲开房门，心里咯噔一声，这个气氛，这个灯光，这个音乐，这个红酒....警花扑上来就亲他，整个身体送到他怀里——

是男人就冲五百下.jpg

然后就是超级无敌yhsq的车。（我的老本行：搞吴。）

冲到一半的时候万哥忽然停下来捏着美女的脸：“别装了，我知道你的身份。”

警花一开始还不承认，结果万哥说你不承认我就不动了看难受的是谁？害，美女此时不想和他理论，他只想doi。于是只好承认了。

原来沙尔克警方早知道两家黑帮要火拼，就派你吴去接近万万，打入敌人内部，挑唆一番然后趁两家打起来的时候渔翁得利，一锅端了。但是警花和万万相处的过程中觉得万万是个带善人，最重要的是身材好....

馋他的身子.jpg

所以他今晚特意把万哥叫到自己家来，这样就算打起来万哥也不会被抓了。

没想到万哥已经发现了，直接让兄弟们收手了，警察扑了个空。

最后他俩在床上大战五百回合，什么骚姿势都玩了，警花很满意因为万哥不仅身材好技术更好（？）

年轻真好.jpg

两个人都很尽兴，大被同眠，美女说“都怪你，我任务失败了，工作都要没了。”

害，要啥工作啊？万哥表示，跟我回慕尼黑，要啥有啥，还有一个黑帮老大男友陪你从街头玩到床头，岂不是美滋滋？？

END


End file.
